Haunter of Ruins
Haunter of Ruins is the third episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary FATHERS & DAUGHTERS — After five long years apart, Klaus attempts to reconnect with his daughter, Hope. Even as father and daughter bond, the rest of the family is still in turmoil. Elijah mediates a conflict between Hayley and Freya to determine the best way to protect the family. Meanwhile, in New Orleans, Vincent tells Marcel terrible secrets about his ex-wife, Eva Sinclair, even as they begin their search for a mysterious witch who plans to sacrifice a group of innocent children – including Hope Mikaelson. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair (flashback) Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Alkoya Brunson as Adam Folsom *Aaron Farb as Zealot Trivia *Antagonists: Zealot *Vincent tells Marcel about the new threat to New Orleans is his fault and that it's older than the Ancestors. He also tells Marcel that this magic is what changed Eva into the monster she became. *The Zealot uses powerful magic that renders Marcel temporarily unconscious, and later forces him to the ground in agony after surviving being impaled through his chest by Marcel. *It is shown that Keelin doesn't heal as fast as werewolves would normally. She explains that she weakened herself through her knowledge of medicine. *Kol still misses Davina and tells Rebekah that she would be 23 years old now, meaning she was born in 1996. Kol also says there's no telling how Davina would've made the world a better place the last 5 years if she had lived. This, however, directly contradicts the established timeline which would make her 24 years old, making it a continuity error. *Hope heals a butterfly while Klaus watches after removing her bracelet (which Davina had previously given her). She thinks that her mother Hayley doesn't know about her magic use but she does as Hayley mentions it to Elijah about how Hope has healed animals with her magic. Body Count * Female patron of the house - Blood loss; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson * Zealot - Throat slit; killed by Vincent Griffith * Man in a car - Drained of blood; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson * Emergency driver - Throat slit; killed by Will Kinney Continuity *Will Kinney was last seen in The Bloody Crown. *Sophie Deveraux is mentioned. She was last seen in Crescent City. *Davina Claire was mentioned. She was last seen as a conjured spirit in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Eva Sinclair was last seen in Exquisite Corpse as herself, when she took back possession of her body, briefly. Locations *Hayley's Safe-House **Shed **Woods *New Orleans **St. Anne's Church **Vincent and Eva's Home (flashback) **Davilla Estate Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"Haunter of Ruins" is a photography book of Clarence John Laughlin featuring photographs of New Orleans. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "I want one day of peace with my daughter and I'm not asking." :Marcel: "How does one missing boy mean the whole city is in danger?" :Vincent: "Whoever is doing this they're gonna want more." :Klaus: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl." |-|Trailer= :Klaus: "I want one day of peace with my daughter and I'm not asking." :Rebekah: "What will you do with your immortality now that you're not burdened with saving Nik's soul?" :Elijah: "I don't know." :Marcel: "I know you've seen a lot of crazy. I've never seen you scared. How does one missing boy mean the whole city is in danger?" :Vincent: "Whoever is doing this they're gonna want more." :Klaus: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl." |-|Sneak Peek= :Vincent: Incantation :Will: "I'm never going to get used to that." :Vincent: "Will, thanks for coming man. You got some news for me?" :Will: "Not the good kind. Adam Folsom isn't our only case. We got three additional reports of missing kids. Look, Vince, maybe this isn't your kind of case. Let me conduct my investigation. I'll let you know if anything supernatural happens." :Vincent: "I need you to stay out of this one okay? I need you to make sure the cops stay out of this one too." :Will: "I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with four missing kids." :Vincent: "I'm not going to be alone. I got Marcel and his vampires." :Will: "I still don't trust Marcel." :Vincent: "I don't--" :Marcel: "Yeah, well that's just too bad. Because I'm the only guy here getting anything done. One of my guys spotted some lights at the old Strix mansion. Now the place has been boarded up for years. All of a sudden, lock is busted off the front gate." :Will: "I should call this in." :Vincent: "Will, man, I'm trying to protect you." :Will: "Fine. These kidnappings are going to hit the press, Vince. My guess? You have until the end of the day at best." :Vincent: "Let's go." :Marcel: "Hey, hold up. weren't you just soaking this thing in lighter fluid this morning?" :Vincent: "Marcel, do me a favor. I want you to keep that book far away from me. If I even try to come for it, I want you to kill me." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Kol: "What's the hold up? We rescued Nik, we escaped mortal danger. Why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years while we're on our way. I assure you, you haven't missed much." :Elijah: "Circumstances have changed. We will leave here soon enough." :Rebekah: "We have a niece to consider." :Freya: "Kol has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Marcel Gerard as soon as possible." :Klaus: "We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter before we uproot her." :Freya: "Any delay is a risk." :Klaus: "One day! We're in the middle of nowhere. the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking!" :Hayley: "Everybody... Look who's awake." :Hope: "Hello." :Klaus: "Hello." :Hope: "Mom, can I go play in the garden?" :Hayley: "Yeah, sure." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x03 Promo "Haunter of Ruins" (HD) Season 4 Episode 3 Promo The Originals Haunter of Ruins Trailer The CW The Originals 4x03 Sneak Peek "Haunter of Ruins" (HD) Season 4 Episode 3 Sneak Peek The Originals 4x03 Sneak Peek 2 "Haunter of Ruins" (HD) Season 4 Episode 3 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals Inside The Originals Haunter of Ruins The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Elijah.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Freya-Hayley.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Freya.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Keelin-Hayley.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Keelin.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Hayley.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Elijah-Hayley.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Klaus-Hope 1.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Klaus-Hope.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Rebekah.jpg 4x03 Haunter of Ruins Klaus-Hayley.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO403-001~Klaus-Freya-Rebekah.jpg TO403-002~Hope.jpg TO403-003~Klaus-Freya.jpg TO403-004~Hayley.jpg TO403-005~Freya-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.jpg TO403-006~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-007~Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO403-008~Vincent.jpg TO403-009~Book.jpg TO403-009~Eva.jpg TO403-011~Vincent-Eva.jpg TO403-012~Eva-Vincent.jpg TO403-013~Marcel.jpg TO403-014~Vincent-Marcel.jpg TO403-015~Klaus.jpg TO403-016~Hayley.jpg TO403-017~Hope.jpg TO403-018~Klaus.jpg TO403-019~Rebekah.jpg TO403-020~Elijah.jpg TO403-021~Hayley.jpg TO403-022~Hayley-Keelin.jpg TO403-023~Freya-Keelin.jpg TO403-024~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-025~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-026~Klaus.jpg TO403-027~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-028~Hope-Klaus.jpg TO403-029~Will.jpg TO403-030~Vincent-Will.jpg TO403-031~Will-Marcel.jpg TO403-032~Rebekah-Kol.jpg TO403-033~Rebekah-Kol.jpg TO403-034~Freya.jpg TO403-035~Keelin.jpg TO403-036~Vincent-Marcel.jpg TO403-037~Vincent-Marcel.jpg TO403-038~Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO403-039~Hayley-Elijah.jpg TO403-040~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-041~Klaus.jpg TO403-042~Hope.jpg TO403-043~Hope-Klaus-Butterfly.jpg TO403-044~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-045~Klaus-Hope.jpg TO403-046~Hope.jpg TO403-047~Keelin-Hayley.jpg TO403-048~Keelin-Hayley.jpg TO403-049~Hayley-Freya.jpg TO403-050~Elijah-Freya-Hayley.jpg TO403-051-Elijah~Freya.png TO403-052-Freya~Elijah.png TO403-053-Vincent-Marcel.png TO403-054-Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-055-Vincent~Marcel.png TO403-056-Vincent.png TO403-057-Eva-Vincent.png TO403-058-Eva~Vincent.png TO403-059-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-060-Eva-Vincent.png TO403-061~Eva-Bird.png TO403-062-Bird~Eva.png TO403-063-Sigil.png TO403-064-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-065-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-066-Vincent~Marcel.png TO403-067-Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-068-Hope-Klaus.png TO403-069~Hope-Klaus.png TO403-070-Hope~Klaus.png TO403-071-Entity.png TO403-072-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO403-073-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO403-074-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO403-075-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO403-076-Hayley~Elijah.png TO403-077-Elijah~Hayley.png TO403-078-Elijah-Hayley.png TO403-079-Elijah~Hayley.png TO403-080-Keelin.png TO403-081-Freya~Keelin.png TO403-082~Freya~Keelin.png TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.png TO403-084-Sigils.png TO403-085-Zealot-Kids.png TO403-086-Adam.png TO403-087-Marcel-Zealot~Kids.png TO403-088-Marcel.png TO403-089-Marcel.png TO403-090-Zealot-Vincent.png TO403-091-Zealot.png TO403-092~Zealot-Vincent.png TO403-093-Zealot.png TO403-094-Drawing.png TO403-095-Zealot-Kids~Vincent~Marcel.png TO403-096-Vincent.png TO403-097-Marcel-Zealot.png TO403-098-Marcel~Zealot.png TO403-099~Zealot-Marcel.png TO403-100-Klaus.png TO403-101-Zealot-Vincent.png TO403-102-Hope~Klaus.png TO403-103-Klaus~Hope.png TO403-104-Kids-Marcel.png TO403-105-Hope~Klaus.png TO403-106-Vincent~Kids.png TO403-107-Kol.png TO403-108-Kol.png TO403-109-Rebekah~Kol.png TO403-110~Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-111~Elijah~Freya~Klaus~Hayley~Hope.png TO403-112-Freya~Hope~Hayley.png TO403-113-Hayley-Hope~Freya.png TO403-114-Klaus.png TO403-115-Hayley~Hope~Freya.png TO403-116-Elijah.png TO403-117-Marcel.png TO403-118-Vincent~Marcel.png TO403-119-Eva.png TO403-120-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-121~Vincent~Eva~Witches.png TO403-122~Vincent~Eva~Witches.png TO403-123-Eva~Vincent.png TO403-124-Eva~Vincent.png TO403-125-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-126-Vincent~Marcel.png TO403-127-Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-128-Freya.png TO403-129~Keelin~Freya.png TO403-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO403-131-Freya~Keelin.png TO403-132-Hayley's_Safe_House.png TO403-133-Elijah~Klaus.png TO403-134-Klaus~Elijah.png TO403-135-Hayley~Elijah~Klaus.png TO403-136-Vincent.png TO403-137-Eva-Witch.png TO403-138-Vincent.png TO403-139-Eva-Witches~Vincent.png TO403-140-Kids.png TO403-141-EMT~Kids.png TO403-142-Will~EMT.png TO403-143-Will~Kids.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-10-2017 Claire Holt Joseph Morgan Daniel Gillies Carina Adly MacKenzie-Instagram.png|Claire Holt, Joseph Morgan and Daniel Gillies, ©Carina Adly MacKenzie 03-31-2017 Maisie Richardson-Sellers-Twitter.jpg|Maisie Richardson-Sellers 03-31-2017 Maisie Richardson-Sellers Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Maisie Richardson-Sellers, ©Carina Adly MacKenzie 03-31-2017 Summer Fontana Phoebe Tonkin Tory Fay-Twitter.jpg|Summer Fontana and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Tory Fay Wells 03-30-2017 Jason Dohring Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Jason Dohring and Carina Adly MacKenzie 08-19-2016 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 08-12-2016 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 08-09-2016 Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|©Carina Adly MacKenzie 08-05-2016 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters